gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War: Coalition's End
'Gears of War: Coalition's End'http://www.karentraviss.com/ is the fourth book in the Gears of War novel series. The novel takes place between Gears of War: Anvil Gate and Gears of War 3, and bridges the gap between the third book and the Gears of War 3 story line. The novel was released on August 2, 2011. It would climb to number 23 on the New York best sellers list for hardcover fiction.http://www.nytimes.com/best-sellers-books/hardcover-fiction/list.html Summary Present Plot As the story begins, Dizzy and Sam are drinking and talking before Hoffman comes and pulls Sam aside to tell her the story of how her father died. Feeling guilty about it, Dizzy reassures her it wasn't her fault. On the other side of the island, a stalk emerges from the ground while Delta squad circles above in a king raven. It has red blisters but no polyps come from it. After setting down to observe it, polyps attack from them. While most are killed, some escape to the woods and kill a farmer before being finished off by Marcus and Bernie. The acid that spewed from the blisters lands on the ground and kills every organic thing it touches and continues to crawl slowly away from the site killing growing thing that it covers. Prescott arrives to the scene of the stalk emergence and has Baird take samples for him. Back at Vectes Naval Base, EM Royston Sharle and Hoffman crunch numbers on how long they can stay on Vectes with no imulsion source and usable farm land due to the spreading infection. Miran Trescu, leader of the Gorasni, is having an increasing hard time keeping his people's spirit up. With their imulsion rig gone and this new Lambent threat, more people are angry their nation's pride has been sacrificed for further defeat. Back in his tent, his son and his friends tell him that their radio has been picking up data burst of unknown static. Seeing the lambent threat growing and supplies running low, he informs a friend of his intention to prepare to leave if the situation grows worse. The next day out on patrol with Bernie and Dom in a King Raven, Marcus spots imulsion pooling out of the ground. After the discovery of the crude imulsion seeping out from the ground, the Gorasni immediately move to start pumping it out into tanks. Meanwhile, Baird still is unable to crack Prescott's disk for Hoffman. Hoffman then tells Anya about the disk after she overhears him discussing it. While on the way to the imulsion pool in the rig "Betty", Dizzy and Sam are ambushed by a wave of polyps. Dom and Marcus rescue them both and kill the polyps with little damage done to the rig. The news that the town of Pelruan might have to be evacuated got out and left people uneasy as a town official pesters Hoffman for information. Trescu also has problem as he is nearly killed by an angry Gorasni calling him a traitor. Marcus and Dom are out on patrol watching the crude pumping station as 2 dozen stalks erupt from the ground. After killing them all, it becomes clear the polyps are evolving and becoming stronger. Days later, the disk is becoming a more pressing thing on Hoffman's mind as he tells more of his friends. Marcus suggests they could find something they could use in the Pelruan archives. Marcus and Hoffman sort through papers and talk, Hoffman demanded that Marcus stop blaming himself for his father’s actions before he leaves. As the stalk acid spread and parts of the island die, Hoffman and Delta take a raven back to the mainland to access the situation there. After talking to the strand, it seems he stalk have been popping up there to. A stranded leader tells them where the safer parts of the coast are in exchange for some fuel. It also seems that Anvil Gate is still standing and abandoned. Hoffman believes that the lambent was a COG bioweapon that turned on them and that disk was proof of this. He confronts Prescott about the disk in front of Michaelson and Trescu and demands and answer, but Prescott denies that it has to do with lambent and that it wouldn't matter if it was. The toss of words between them sets back Hoffman and still has no answers. Back at the crude pumping station, Cole and Baird stand by as a bull comes running though but the bulls luminous spit suggests the bull has gone lambent. After killing a Gorasni soldier, the bull is killed. Baird, having been developing feelings for his teammates, vows never to refer the Gorasni as "indies" again. Prescott and Hoffman sit down to discuss the current situation and Prescott reveals that he selected him to lead humanity for a reason and tells Hoffman he will ask something very difficult of him and he wouldn't be able to tell him why. But Hoffman says he will say no when the time comes if he can't be told why. There is a lot of talk about moving back to the mainland to avoid the lambent but the camp is torn on whether to stay or not. Prescott goes on the air to reassure the people that things are under control. Dom and Sam are handing out food when a call of polyps comes in. Sam has taken a liking to Dom but Dom's memory of Maria leaves him reluctant to start a new relationship. When they arrive, it turns out that it’s a pack of lambent cats and dogs. After finishing them off, it’s becoming clear that the stalks acid is creeping closer to Pelruan. Realizing the stalks are coming closer, Prescott wants to leave the island and move back to Vectes. If they leave, the COG settlement would have to be split. This could mean the end of the COG altogether, but after speaking to some disgruntled COG citizens, he convinces them that things will be alright. The civvies want to have a vote on whether or not to stay. Prescott plans to stamp his authority and movie anyway but Hoffman, Trescu and Michaelson want to stay and refuse to let him have access to their resources if he moves them. Prescott, feeling that has lost the faith of his advisors, resigns from office. He steps out leaving the three men in charge. Delta squad walks the perimeter on a rainy evening and sees Prescott’s security gears moving boxes onto a small boat before Prescott comes out in an oilskin jacket and moves toward the boat. Marcus calls Hoffman and Hoffman comes out to confront Prescott. Prescott says that he has something very important to do and he can't tell Hoffman. In anger Hoffman tells him to go but Prescott offers for Hoffman and Delta to come with him to see what he has to do but Hoffman refuses. Marcus comes out and criticizes him for abandoning the COG and in anger Prescott throws his insult back at Marcus and says he is "was more responsible than his father." His security gears then start the boat and leaves. Marcus, Hoffman and Trescu return to the mainland to find a shelter for the Jacinto refugees and Marcus finds proof that Sera is still alive and that it could still be saved. Everyone believes that Prescott did a deal with the stranded population for whatever reason. The EM Sharle suggests Anvil Gate due to its wildlife population, hydro power and defense position. After arriving back, a stalk emerges and a massive wave of polyps attack killing lots of civilians easily due to overcrowded spaces. Dr. Hayman tells Hoffman that many will die because of the lack of medication. Hoffman, Sharle, Trescu and Michaelson decide what is best. It is clear that the island is no longer safe. They still have Anvil Gate and there are still safe spot on the mainland. Trescu announces his plans to return to Gorasyna and Hoffman grants him the supplies and fuel they need. They decide that Hoffman will take the Pelruan citizens to Anvil Gate and Michaelson will take the rest to the mainland shore for the stops suggested by the stranded. They all know that if they go, the COG will not be able to stand but the decision had to be made. As people begin to pack to go, Dom and Marcus escort Frederic Benten to remove a memorial title to remember the Pelruan Pendulum Wars soldiers. After Marcus and Dom help him remove the memorial the ground quakes and polyps emerge. They fight them off until a King Raven arrives and pulls them up. The valley fissures and close to a million polyps rise from the ground. Using an RPG, Marcus causes a chain reaction and kills most of them. Meanwhile, Hoffman is staying goodbye to all his fellow soldiers and gears. Bernie is coming with him (as well as Mac the dog.) Bernie spends sometime with Cole and Baird where Baird admits he will miss her. Dizzy comes up to Hoffman and asks if he and his daughters could come to Anvil Gate for the protection and is welcomed to come. A ceremony is held as Hoffman official disbands the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Hoffman sets off to set up Anvil Gate before they arrive. Once they arrive, Hoffman takes Bernie around the base showing he what happened during the siege including where Samuel Byrne (Sam's father) died. During the forts reconstruction, several trucks pull up to the base. Expecting Stranded they expect the worse but Padrick Salton steps out. A sniper from the South Islands, he is a friend of Hoffman and Bernie. He reveals that he has been staying with the remnant of the Pesanga people and their leader. Haura, the wife of Bai Tak; Hoffman's friend who died during the raid at Aspho Point, and Bai's sons and grandchildren come out to greet him. Hoffman has an emotional moment as Bernie hold him. Delta squad is at sea moving back to the mainland. With the COG disbanded, the stranded leader, Lyle Ollivar, offers them to make a deal for land. Michaelson assumes that he wants to trade for Prescott back and asks about what he wanted. Ollivar claims he had no idea that Prescott had left and leaves them after Michaelson told them he would consider a deal. Later that day, all contact with Anvil Gate was lost. Flashback Plot Appearances *Alonzo *Rory Andresen *Robb Arden *Damon Baird *Nat Barber *Dan Barrett *Baz *Frederic Benten *William Berenz *Alex Brand *Samantha Byrne *Samuel Byrne *Sheraya Byrne *Clayton Carmine *Chalky *Chuck *Augustus Cole *Crabfat *Dale *Tomas Dalyell *Daniel *Darrel *Daventry *Mrs.Daws *DeMars *Aurelie Dersau *Dickson *Dolland *Howell Edlar *Seb Edlar *Emanu *Enszka *Borusc Eugen *Adam Fenix *Elain Fenix *Marcus Fenix *Alisder Fyne *Gabby *Garyth *Gaynor *Lewis Gavriel *Gill Gettner *Stefan Gradin *Gray *Margaret Hoffman *Victor Hoffman *Ianu *Iasso *Keir Ingram *Iredell *Jake *Philippa Jane *Jerome (firefighter) *Jorgi *Josef (limo driver) *Tai Kaliso *Jannis *Jim Kilikano *Kenyon *Yanik Laas *Lang *Lester *Lewelin *Lowe *Bryn Mackin *Teodor Marisc *Isabel Maryon-Hayman *Bernadette Mataki *Michael J. Mataki *Neal Mataki *Donneld Mathieson *Tom Mathieu *Quentin Michaelson *Miku *Milos *Miriam *Kevan Mitchell *Mortensen *Hugo Muir *Frank Muller *Ianku Nareci *Nicklos *Lyle Ollivar *Ormond *Lennard Parry *Lewis Gavriel *Richard Prescott *Aleksander Reid *Rena *Rivera *Rosalyn *Drew Rossi *Bardry Salaman *Padrick Salton *Ranald Sander *Sandru *Benedicto Santiago *Carlos Santiago *Dominic Santiago *Maria Santiago *Sylvia Santiago *Royston Sharle *Shula *Anton Silber *Simon *Mel Sorotki *Jace Stratton *Anya Stroud *Helena Stroud *Bai Tak *Harua Tak *Thomas *J.H. Tillo *Egar Trescu *Ilina Trescu *Miran Trescu *Piotr Trescu *Vincenzo *Natalya Vreland *Dizzy Wallin *Maralin Wallin *Richie Wallin *Lena Wallin *Teresa Wallin *Welson *Leon Whellan *Mrs.Whellan |creatures=*Cat **Sosca *Cow **Rose (Cow) *Dog **Mac **Moss *Human *Lambent **Lambent Bull **Lambent Cat **Lambent Dog **Lambent Leviathan **Lambent Stalk **Polyp *Locust **Berserker **Boomer **Drone *Sires *Ticker |events=*Lambent Pandemic **Battle of Edlar Farm **Battle of the Emerald Spar Platform **Battle of Grid Echo-Five **Battle of the Vectes Imulsion Field **Vectes Imulsion Field Incident **Meadow Skirmish **Second Battle of New Jacinto **Flooding of Pelruan **Stalk Emergence at the Reservoir **Third Battle of New Jacinto *Locust War **Battle of Autrin **Battle of Jasper **Battle of Kaia **Battle of Kinnerlake **Battle of Mattino Junction **Battle of Noroa **Battle of Nordesca **Battle of Oblivion **Battle of Porta Ogari **Destruction of Halvo Bay **Emergence Day **First Battle of Jannermont **Hammer of Dawn Counterattack **Riverside Skirmish **Skirmish in the Live Zone *Pendulum Wars **Battle of Aspho Fields **Battle of Branascu **Battle of Shavad **Siege of Anvil Gate |locations=*Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform *Ingarez **Brabio *Kashkur **Anvegad **Anvegad Plain *Ostri Republic **Aspho Fields **Bonbourg *Republic of Gorasnaya **Branascu *Serano Ocean *Serrogar Peninsula **Cape Aelis **Porta Ogari ***Canopus *South Islands **Irohma **Kaia ***Autrin ***Jasper **New Fortitude Territory ***Galangi ****Mataki Farm ****Port Slaughterhouse ***Noroa ****Lake Station *Tyrus **Andius **Corren **Descano Hill **Gerrenhalt **Halvo Bay **Hanover ***Centennial Bridge ***Cougars Stadium **Hatton **Ilima **Jacinto City ***Jacinto Maximum Security Prison ***Kosoly Barracks ***Wrightman Base **Mattino Junction **New Sherrith **Oblivion Central Squatters Camp **Port Caval **Port Farrall **Port Lorrence **Vonner Bay *Vectes **Edlar Farm **Jackson Farm **Merris Farm **Pelruan **Vectes Imulsion Field **Vectes Naval Base ***Admiralty House ***Boathouse 7 |organizations=*Coalition of Ordered Governments **Chairman **Coalition of Ordered Governments Army ***3rd Ephyran Engineers ***4th Ephyra Light Infantry ****Bravo Company ****Kilo Squad ***5th Kaian Grenadiers ***25th Sherrith Cavalry ***26th Royal Tyran Infantry ****C Company 26th Royal Tyran infantry ***Andius Fusiliers Regiment ***Delta Squad ***Duke of Tollen's Regiment ***Echo Squad ***Foxtrot-Six ***NCOG Corps of Marines ***Onyx Guard **Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy *Ephyra World Service *IngaRail *Stranded *Union of Independent Republics |vehicles=*Armadillo *Assault Derrick **Rig 314 *Betancourt Star *C-One *Centaur *COG Frigate **CNV Timgad *COG Destroyer **CNV Audacious **CNV Fenmont **CNV Fort Andius *Gelen Class Frigate **Nezark *Khimera *King Raven **KR-239 **KR One-Five **KR Eight-Zero *Mammoth *Marlin *Packhorse *Paryk *Patrol Boat **Amirale Enka *Rat bike *Raven's Nest Class **CNV Sovereign *Trawler **Thrift **Trilliant *Zephyr |technology=*Bolo Grenade *Gnasher Shotgun *Hammerburst Assault Rifle *Hammer of Dawn *JACK (model) **JACK *Longshot Sniper Rifle *Longspear *Mk 2 Lancer Assault Rifle |miscellanea=*A2897 *COG Armor *COG Tag *Gorasni *Gorasni (language) *Governor *Hanover Cougars *Imulsion *Operation Lifeboat *Pesan *Pesanga *Seasons on Sera *Sharks *Silver Age *Tyran *Tyran (language) }} Behind the scenes *Originally the cover of the novel was much darker and portrayed Marcus wearing his Gears of War 3 armor. References Category:Books